This invention relates generally to ankle braces and more particularly to ankle braces for horses.
Horses, particularly those involved in athletic activities, such as running, jumping, etc., frequently suffer from a variety of ailments to their ankles and the muscles and tendons associated therewith. These ailments can vary from simple tendonitis to severe joint degeneration.
Several United States Letters Patents have been issued disclosing various braces for use on the ankles of horses to provide bracing and/or other beneficial effects to the ankle and associated anatomical structures. Those patents are: U. S. Pat. No. 2,512,925(Eggeman), 2,937,487 (Dever), 3,193,984 (Schubert), 4,099,269 (Porner), 4,538,602 (Shapiro), 5,115,627 (Scott), 5,152,285 (Gnegy), 5,363,632 (Armato) and 5,579,627 (Vogt). Moreover, the braces of the Scott and Vogt patents are commercially available.
While the foregoing prior art equine ankle braces may be generally suitable for their intended purposes, they never the less leave something to be desired from one or more of the standpoints of adaptability for various applications, effectiveness, ease of mounting and dismounting, ease of use, ease of adjustment, resistance to accidental disconnection or loosening, and customization of the brace for a particular therapy desired.